tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankfurt Workshop
The Frankfurt Workshop is a split faction from Rowan Academy. Unfortunately, most people in the Workshop care more about their work rather than people. Currently, they have sided with Prusias. Personality Most people in the Workshop are a bit cold, and have hardly interacted with people. They aren't evil, but they care little for others, being rather selfish. For example, the Workshop allied itself with Prusias in Blys who promised that he could preserve their technology. It is generally thought they wouldn't even help Rowan for the sake of humanity. Also, they took great pride in their inventions, obviously thinking that they shouldn't compare Rowan Devices with the Workshop. They have killed/captivated some species and put them on display, much to the horror and anger of the Bellagrog Shrope for killing Gertrude. Mostly, they regard clones as impure. There disdain for Rowan`s magic is mutual-people in Rowan care little for the Workshop. In fact, Elias Bram thought that the Workshop is the last place that anyone would explain to find the key to the Book of Thoth. Background According to YaYa, long before Rowan, the Workshop, or the Witches, there were thousands of Mystics and Agents, and Potentials. Bitter disputes soon arose in the Middle Ages, and human's inventions grew in number. Eventually, a small faction of the Order(the aforementioned group of Mystics, Agents, etc.) started to feel that science will eventually eclipse magic, and they needed to embrace technology. Others viewed this as heresy. Soon, bloody power struggles emerged and factions developed. The naturalists or conservationists formed their Witch Clans(similar to today`s Right Wing) while the revolutionists formed their Workshop(today`s Left Wing). They hated each other, but Rowan decided to take the middle road. Plot The Second Siege The Frankfurt Workshop is introduced when Jasper Rasmussen comes to visit Rowan Academy. After helping David Menlo and Max escape, he also forced Scott McDaniels to ingest a tracking device. While censoring there every move, David Menlo discovers that the key to the Book of Thoth was in the Workshop. While they were working out a deal, several live exhibits escape. To worsen matters, Astaroth`s army has forced the Frankfurt Workshop to be confined in their base. After they make their escape, they travel to Rowan via plane. The Fiend and the Forge In the Fiend and the Forge, Mum and Bellagrog try to cook Rassmussen, because their cousin Gertie was found dead and stuffed in the Workshop. The Maelstrom Technology Despite their personality, the Frankfurt Workshop has made some extraordinary inventions. They were a expert at cloning, slightly more advanced than the procedures we have today. They were capable of replicating Max McDaniels to create the ultimate weapon, and train them with simulators. However, their cloning can not replicate Old Magic, as Max McDaniels was able to kill Myrmidon. To name three other great inventions-most of which seem like something out of science fiction movies-is the fazing technology, their main base, and their transports. They had made several mechanisms that prevented anyone from entering the Workshop, unless they were traveling at the right speed. Nanotechnology was enough to stop a tank. Then, there were there main base. It was 7 kilometers below sea level, and several faculties were even lower. It harnessed the heat from below and retained a modertate temperature. Its transports are able to travel at great speeds, nearly rivaling those of a F1 Racer. Another kind of transports resemble floating oval pods or 'elevators' that seem to move through magnetic levitation. However, their most prominent inventions would be the pinlegs and the dreadnoughts. It seems that they invented these for Prusias to assist in the Great War. The pinlegs were minute little asssasins or spies that were used to summon the dreadnoughts. In comparison, the dreadnoughts are a monstrous and huge cavalry. They can destroy anything in their path. Location The Frankfurt Workshop`s main base is in a unknown location in Paris, connected by a serious of underground tunnels protected by state of the art nanobot technology. They could go to a variety of locations in Europe via tunnels, which were to be used in case of a emergency. Function They serve as institutes for technology, and make inventions for Rowan Academy such as the The Course. Category:Factions